bungiefandomcom-20200223-history
YahwehFreak4evr
Best known through his excessive use of the Create New Topic button, he is both famous and infamous to the regulars of the Bungie Community Forum. Mainly residing in said forum, he does some time venture onto the other primary forums. Primarily obsessed with maintaining his infamy expect a long future of YF love. =Real Life= *Name: Schyler (pronounced Skyler) *Age: 16 *City: Derby, Kansas *Education: Currently a Junior in high-school. *Dreams: To someday become as awesome as Snak-ey or Bobcast. *Role-models: evilcam and YF's girlfriend. *Relationship: "Taken baby!" *Vocation: None currently; still searching. *Miscellaneous: Currently readying for the coming tide of real life and the transition period between boy and man. A growing period if you will. *Future Plans: To attend Butler Community College to attain basic classes some time next year. He has plans of going into the medical field as either a radiologist or a radio-technician. Nothing set in stone, but everything is indeed ready. Once that is through he plans to go through the grueling years of medical school and to, at some vague point, start a family. =Bungie.net Life= 1.296 years. In that amount of time a lot can happen in both one's life and experiences. One's Bungie.net life being no different. Way back in the early days of his account the very first thing he did, ironically enough, is to make a forum topic in the Halo 2 forum. It most certainly wasn't the last. As time wore on and threads arose and fell his name was spreading, as well as his influence. It took only a short time for one of the most outlandish and surprising topics created by him to rise and stay one the front page for quite some time. The childish nature we've gotten to certainly remains remembered by many of the current regulars and was most likely the catalyst for what he is today. A Bungie.net Romance A little known fact of his that has remained a somewhat harbored secret is a love between him and another member of the Bungie.net forum. If you're one of those people that hate mushy-gushy movies this section is not for you. Sometime in early spring YF joined a little known group known as the UNSC Warriors. There he met and fell in love with one of the members after attracting her attention. In a few short months the two were in love and remain in love to this day. Certainly one of the few real Bungie.net relationships out there. Bungie Games YF has unfortunately never had the opportunity to try any of Bungie's video games outside of all three Halo 3s. Finished all three Halos on the highest difficulty and isn't afraid to brag about it. His Halo career though remains unknown and untapped. Scarecely on Halo 3 it is unlikely you'll ever have the opportunity of meeting his cowardly hide on Xbox live seeing as Halo 2 is the cool place to be. Unless otherwise planned beforehand, don't expect to ever see his awe-inspiring Halo ability or hear his melodious and intoxicating voice. =Trivia= *YahwehFreak4evr's least favorite name, hands down, is YahwehFreak4evr. He would much rather be referred to as YF or even the Freak if you so wish. Please don't ever call him Yahweh. *YF has an amazing ability of lame jokes and corny puns has been brewing under the surface for quite some time. Expect it to erupt any day now. *While somewhat composed on the Bungie.net forums, his attitude remains quite different in Xbox live and with friends. Expect sarcasm to abound. :-) *Him and his girlfriend are quickly approaching their tenth month anniversary. Expect to hear about a wedding several years down the line when Bungie.net is a thing of the past. *YF's mic is extremely loud. His friends on Xbox Live often suffer from deafness in the right ear. =Groups= While primarily ignored in comparison to the public forums, Bungie.net groups remain as a sort of sanctuary that he likes to venture to every so often. While possibly seen as group advertisement, the groups he currently is in are below: *BiC Admin Board *Big Secret Project Group *Black Water Ops *Brothers in Christ *Christian Halo *Christians Under God *Dark Knights of Halo *Ego Dilego Vos *Knights of Halo *LIES *The Bungie Community *The Christian Halo Union *118 *UNSC Warriors =Links= YF's Bungie.net Profile YahwehFreak4evr's Gamertag Category:Bungie Community Category:Users